The Journey We're On
by MelodicWords
Summary: My name is Maya Matlin. I'm 18 years old. It's summer in Toronto. It's hot. I'm enrolled at Toronto University and am scheduled to start this September. I'm engaged to the love of my life, my soul mate Zig. And I'm three months pregnant. Sorry for OOC


**Hello people of the world who may or may not be reading this story! I've decided to change my usual goody-two-shoes characters of Zig and Maya to bad-ass rebels. Well, autchually they're just kids who made a mistake, still smart and sweet and all that crap. But anyway, I wrote this story with the help of my sister, she gave me the idea. I would love for you to read this, I'm proud of it :)  
This of course is just a short prologue, but I shall update soon!  
I know this idea is a little...far fetched for Zig and Maya, but they're seniors now. Sorry if this prologue is a bit confusing, even though I think it flows nicely.  
Sorry for my rambling! Happy reading!**

**I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Shit happens. I think that's now the code I live my life by.

Shit happens. Like one day a woman can be walking in the street and accidentally get hit by a bus.

Shit happens. Like a teenaged boy can crash his car because of a strange disorder that marks him bipolar and makes him different.

Shit happens. Like how a champion soccer star can be running one minute and on her knees crying the next because her ankle snapped and her dreams snapped with them.

Shit happens. Like when your mother has a severe nerve disorder and is paralyzed from the waist down.

Shit happens. Like when a teenaged boy and girl fall in love and just can't seem to get out of it no matter how hard they try.

Love; yet another great example of shit that happens.

I used to walk down Main Street and everything used to be fine. I'd say hi to a friend passing me or be offered help if I dropped something. I'd receive smiles from people, even Katie's friends stopped me to say hi. Then things changed.

Zig and I used to walk down Main Street and everything was better than fine. We'd be holding hands, smiling, occasionally stopping for a quick kiss or one of his famous bear hugs. People would smile at us and treat us great; we were the young couple in love. People would stop us and comment on how happy we looked and people would offer us help if we needed it. No one frowned at us, they thought we were great. Everything was great.

A while later things changed again. Zig and I used to walk down Main Street as the couple that not only met in high school at age 14, but made it through the whole four years. People would ask us about college and tease us about nonexistent weddings. We were happy, holding hands and occasionally stopping for a long, passionate kiss. People would smile; as much as it pains me to say it, we were the it-couple. Everyone loved me and Zig.

And then shit happened. It was a breezy summer night. Zig and I were sitting on the roof of his parent's house, talking about our futures. We would both be headed to Toronto University in the fall, getting an apartment together outside of campus.

Zig and I had been sitting on the rooftop deck, lying on a blanket under the stars. His parents had gone away for the weekend and we were alone. He'd gotten us a bottle of wine, and some chocolate covered strawberries. He even had some romantic music playing on the old radio and had turned on the white lights that were strung over head.

"Zig?" I'd asked, laying there with him and staring up at the stars.

"Yes Maya?" he asked me.

"Zig…I'm worried." I'd said. He kissed my temple and rolled onto his side, so that he was facing me. I mimicked his action, both of us leaning on our elbows for support.

"What's bothering you, Twinkle?" He asked me. I smiled at the nickname he'd given me so long ago. He said he loved the way my blue eyes twinkled like the diamond sky, quoting one of my favorite Taylor Swift songs.

"I'm scared about college." I said coyly. He sighed.

"Maya, I promise, you'll be amazing! You're a great musician and student. Their music program is lucky to have you." He assured. I scoffed.

"What about you! You're an amazing artist!" I said. "You're gonna be in art classes, doing things you love. And you'll be surrounded by all those cute, artsy girls. You'll surely be tempted! And the thought of one of them on you, kissing you, you on them, kissing them, touching them…" I said, wrinkling up my nose. "It makes me sick." I said.

"Maya! Don't think that way, please." Zig said, pulling me into his arms and laying back down. "I would never, ever do anything with any other girl. Maya I love you. You know that, don't you?" He asked me.

"Of course I do." I said in reply.

"Please don't think I would ever do that Maya, you're my true love. Therefore, I will always be true to you. Always." He promised, kissing me deeply. I deepened the kiss and things instantly became heated.

"Zig…I need proof…" I said as I kissed him.

"What kind of proof?" he asked.

"We should do it." I said shyly. Then I cleared my throat and smiled boldly. "I think we should have sex." I told him. His soft, innocent face lit up like a light bulb.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. I sighed.

"Well I think we're pretty serious…so why not take things to the next level?" I asked. I was still in complete shock that these words were even passing through my lips, coming out of my mouth.

"Maya, if you're ready…well, I'm not stopping you." He said. "I've wanted this since I was 14." He murmured, pulling me into a slow kiss.

"Zig, maybe we should wait." I said, closing my eyes in frustration at my weird, unsure feelings.

"What?" he asked, his eyes suddenly less bright. I think that's what made me change my mind yet again. I hate seeing the man I love sad.

"Nothing. I really want this too." I said, pulling him in once again, making my final decision.

One thing led to another, and we ended up inside his house…on his bed. Still, things kept going further, and clothes were thrown off. And then, still even further, it happened. Both of our virgin knots were broken. And at the time, I was 100% sure that I would never regret it.

That was, until two weeks later when I was late.

"Zig?" I remember calling as I walked into Degrassi's art room. It was the last day of school and Tori told me that he'd be in there, collecting his projects and supplies.

"Hey Maya!" Zig called, emerging from the walk-in supply closet with a cardboard box marked ZIG in bold letters.

"Zig, I need to tell you something…" I started. He set the box down. I looked away from him, studying the paint splatters on the box. I couldn't show him my face; he couldn't see the pain I was feeling inside.

In noticing I was upset, he sat down on a stool next to me and rubbed my shoulder. That made it worse.

"Maya…Twinkle, you can talk to me." Zig said. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it. If you lost your job at the music store and can't split the rent, Maya it's okay. I'll pay for you for a while, it's really fine. Because Maya, what's mine is yours now. And I love you. We'll be okay Maya, I promise. You don't even need a job, we'll get through. I'll take an extra shift at the Dot-" Zig said, rubbing my shoulder. I should've found his support kind and I should've felt happy that he offered to stand by me like that. But all his support and sweet words were making me queasy. I cut him off.

"Zig I'm pregnant." I said quickly, still looking at the box. The sudden rubbing on my shoulder stopped. I was afraid to look at him. But I did anyway, knowing my options in the matter were slim.

In looking up, I found my boyfriend's face was emotionless. His innocent face was still, his striking green eyes impossible to read.

"The baby is yours. I figured it out a few weeks ago when I was late. I didn't think it was anything until I went to the doctor for my physical. She told me I'm six weeks pregnant. I'm so sorry Zig, this wasn't my intention. I want you to know that I'm not getting an abortion, I'd never even dream of it, and I'm not fond of adoption. So, I think I may want to keep this baby. I know it's a lot of work, and I don't expect anything from you. I just, I'm really sorry. You can be in his or her life as much as you want, but I'm not forcing you to do anything. You can do whatever you want to. I know a baby and college is a lot to take on, and you could do so much better than me. You have big things ahead for you Zig and I don't wanna stand in your way. I'm really so sorry, I never wanted to get into this situation. I love you too much to force you to do anything, so please don't stay for me or the baby. Do whatever you want to do." I rambled, my hands trembling as I did. I looked at him once again, for my eyes had darted around the room, looking anywhere but at him.

"We're gonna have a little baby?" he whispered. I fought the tears that had collected behind my blue eyes.

"I guess." I said. I looked into his face. _This is it!_ I thought. _He's gonna leave me. I'll be all alone_.

I wasn't ready for what came next; Zig smiled. His whole face went up in happiness, his eyes brightening. His smile was so big, I sware it stretched from one ear to the other. His strong hands found my shaking hands.

"Maya," he whispered. "Thank you."

"You're thanking me?" I asked in shock, tears now flowing down my face. I was confused by his reaction. Had he been looking for a reason to leave me all this time?

"Maya, you're giving me the greatest gift in the world. You're giving me a chance to be with you forever and raise a child with you. You Maya Matlin are giving me what I've always wanted: a happy family." He said.

"You're not gonna leave me?" I asked, my voice small and shaking. He shook his head, tears of happiness now overflowing out of his perfect eyes.

"God no." he said. "Maya, I love you so much. I want to raise this baby with you. I know it sounds crazy…but this is what I want."

"You want a baby at 18?" I asked, still astounded by his reaction.

"Maya, I want to be with you. And a baby gives me that chance. I love you Twinkle." He said, pecking my forehead and brushing my tears away.

"So we'll be together?" I asked, my voice stronger now. He nodded and pulled me in so my forehead was touching his.

"Yes. Yes Maya, I'll stand by you until the day I die." He promised, kissing me.

Now I walk down Main Street with a small bump where my flat stomach used to be. People no longer smile or laugh. No, they pity me. Some offer support or prayers. Other just give me dirty looks. One old lady makes snotty remarks about "today's good-for-nothing generation" every time I walk by her flower stand. I'm different. I'm the looser who got pregnant in high school. I'm the looser who is going nowhere and will do nothing. I'm the girl who's holding one of the world's most promising artists back, chaining him to Toronto, Canada.

My name is Maya Matlin. I'm 18 years old. It's August in Toronto. It's hot. I work in a music store on Main Street. I'm enrolled at Toronto University and am scheduled to start this September. I'm engaged to the love of my life, my soul mate Zig. And I'm three months pregnant and have no direction once so ever.

* * *

**A/N: First, I'm so sorry for the OOC. Second, I'm sorry for any confusion. PM me if you have any. Third, please tell me what you think :) Reviews are accepted and encouraged lol :) Thanks for taking the time to read this :)**


End file.
